


[Fanvid]分手以后Rust到底干嘛去了

by Virgil (Alucard1771)



Series: 【真探-True Detective-Fanvid集】 [3]
Category: Magic Mike (2012), True Detective
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Poor Marty, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RT. 一个魔力麦克和真探的XOVER脑洞，我有病，不吃药。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid]分手以后Rust到底干嘛去了

# 分手以后Rust到底干嘛去了-真探True Detective-恶搞向Fanvid

Bilibili在线：

<http://www.bilibili.com/video/av3918399/>

再说一遍，我有病，不吃药【【【【【

 

 


End file.
